Collared Affection
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: Even Hero’s are human. What is Cid to do when a one-night stand turns into something far more complicated? What will happen when a dark secret is exposed? What does Vincent have to do with any of this? …and what the stars is with the yellow ribbons!
1. Yellow Ribbons

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I do NOT own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters. _Obviously._

**Pairing(s):** Cid/Yuffie, Yuffie/Vincent, Vincent/Yuffie/Cid… eventual Cid/Yuffie.

**POSSIBLE other pairing(s):** Cloud/Tifa, Barret/Shera

**Summary:** Even Hero's are human. What is Cid to do when a one-night stand turns into something far more complicated? What will happen when a dark secret is exposed? What does Vincent have to do with any of this? …and what the stars is with the yellow ribbons?!

**Warning(s):** H/C, lemon, M/F, M/M (possibly), M/F/M, N/c, D/s, Preg, + Others.

**Collared Affection**

**Chapter One **

_**Yellow Ribbons**_

Yellow ribbons; Junon was strewn with them Cid noticed immediately. Either the thick fog he fought through to get to the inn had concealed those damn things or the townspeople had been more than busy while he slept. Warm air smoothed against him and he glared at the boy who had pushed past so carelessly. So what if he was standing in the fucking doorway?

"Damn brats these days," he muttered and reached for his pack of cigarettes.

Several more people passed and each adorned yellow slips of fabric weaved through their hair; each completely without care of how annoying those damn things were. This day was not turning out well at all.

Cid bit down on the cigarette he pushed between his lips. _What the tits of Jenova is up with those damn ribbons? _A scowl settled and he again looked to the right, then the left. Sure enough, various sizes of those yellow pieces of crap hung outside every shop door and even more of the townspeople seemed to be sporting them in different fashions and he had thought the inn seemed full of them! _There fucking everywhere._

"This is fuckin' ridiculous," Highwind snapped and began his trek away from the Ultima Inn. The crestfallen place was cheap and that was all Cid had cared about. It was bad enough paying Junon's fuel rates to fill the Sierra, he was not about to pay their inflated inn rates more than necessary too. "Damn bastards ripping me off."

A yellow ribbon struck him in the face and a curse left Cid's mouth. With haste he fumbled to wipe the ashes from his shirt while two kids laughed and ran past; much to the pilot's dismay. His blue eyes darted to the running pair and he held up a fist. "You fuckin' little brats! I'll—"

"Cid?" An unfamiliar voice interrupted in surprise. "Cid Highwind? Of Avalanche?"

Highwind lowered his fist reluctantly and turned to the questioner. The girl could not have been older than Tifa though her face looked much more worn and squared. Cid flicked his gaze down to her chest and purposely continued to his cigarette; which he brought back to his mouth. _As big as Tif's too. _"Yeah, you got a fuckin' problem with that?"

"What? No! None at all, Sir," the girl hurriedly answered. Her body turned and the large breasts beneath tattered green fabric bounced. "Mom! Come quick – you won't believe whose here!"

Cid raised an eyebrow. He could tell by her starry eyed expression that she was another "Avalanche Obsessed Fool" - as Barret had named them after a short 'mishap' a few months prior. At least she did not seem like the type to take a hostage like some of those obsessed "worshipers".

_Her skin is almost the same tanned shade of—_"Damn it!" Highwind cursed loudly and nearly choked on a mouth full of smoke. _You cannot keep thinking about that, you damn fucking son-of-a—_

"M-Mr. Highwind? ...S-sir?" The girl looked upset. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"Don't worry about it!" Cid snapped. "Ain't nothing to do with you."

"O-oh. Okay…"

"Cid Highwind!" A voice that nearly matched the girls shouted. Hanging from either of the older woman's wrists were yellow ribbons and several more threaded through her dyed hair. "I cannot believe my eyes! Is there anything I can assist you with, Mr. Highwind? _You are the man with Avalanche, right?_"

The pilot shifted away as the woman moved to grab onto his arm. Those damn ribbons were blinding and who the fuck did she think she was? "Who the else do you know named Cid Highwind? Of course, I'm the one from Avalanche, you damn woman." Cid paused and looked at the two skeptically. He seemed to be considering something before speaking again. "…Yeah, you can assist me with something," he offered.

"Anything!" The younger crooned.

"What the fuck is with those damn ribbons?"

* * *

"About time you answered your damn phone, you spiky haired fuck. You won't believe this!" Cid bellowed into the cell phone. The previous warm breeze through Junon now was uncomfortably hot and caused him to sweat. Nothing had gone right since he left that obnoxious pair at the shop near the Inn. If it were not for his jacket still in the room, he would have gladly chosen somewhere else to sleep tonight.

People seemed to be revering Avalanche more as the years passed rather than less. Ever since Deep Ground it was like after Sephiroth - impossible to walk through towns without others crowding around – at least with Cloud. The rest of Avalanche, which he was happy about, usually just got preferential treatment for "assisting" the swordfighter or Vincent Valentine – who had earned himself quite the reputation since his stint in that dusty fuckin' coffin.

"Guess what is happening now?" He continued.

"_Yellow ribbons?" _

Highwind scoffed and came to a stop outside a restaurant. If only the port did not require an extra twelve hours for refueling – which was obviously bullshit – then he would go kick that blond haired brat for that smug answer. "How the fuck do you know that? Are you in Junon?" The thought lightened his mood; he could use a good sparring about now.

"Forget that," Cid continued after a sigh from his comrade. "Did you hear what there for? Avalanche! They're dedicating some whole damn week to us. Are they fucking nuts? Who the hell celebrates a pack of moronic fuckin' imbeciles who go racing towards death to defeat some moron who decided to take over the world or destroy it, or whatever the hell any of those numbskulls—What the--!"

The pilot nearly dropped his phone. He had to be seeing things. A yellow ribbon all right; but it was the person wearing it around their neck that bothered him. _You've got to be fucking kidding me. _Cid swallowed hard and it took someone passing in front of the shop window for Cloud's voice to reach his ear again. Only the higher pitch sounded much more girly then it should have been? "Cloud?"

"_What? This is Tifa, Cid. Cloud gave me the phone when you stopped talking. Is something wrong?"_

"No! Eh," Cid coughed and looked back through the window. The person was gone but he was almost certain no one had left. "I'm fine; I'll call you back later." Click.

_What am I doing? _Highwind wondered as he stepped into the dimly lit establishment. The smell of tobacco and beer lingered in the air and he glanced at the boots and bar. She had to be here. He was going to find her and prove he was not starting to hallucinate; even if she did haunt his dreams - since that escapade in the forest - seeing her in reality when she was not there… Well, that went too far.

"This is ridiculous," the pilot growled out. He tapped out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray and ran a hand through his hair. _It's probably some damn chit that looked like her. Why the hell am I getting so worked up about it? _With an attempt to ease his discomfort he grinned and shook his head. _It's all these fucking ribbons, I bet!_

Cid turned to leave before anyone noticed his momentary lapse of sanity and the grin dropped from his face. He was hallucinating again. Only this time, the person stood right before him looking every bit as startled as he was – and very obviously… pregnant. This could not be right… "Yuffie?"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**A/n:** Mwhahaa - another story! (I'll try and update my other fics soon, once I get back into the 'flow' of them, since it's been a while). Anyway, I have been itching to write a new fic! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter – chapter two is already underway. Many plot twists ahead! Be sure to let me know what you thought of it!

**A/n 2:** Did a bit of comma fixing and minor grammar checks. My grammar has never been great though, so don't expect much. Haha!


	2. Gunman and Grysal Greens

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters. _Obviously._

**Pairing(s):** Cid/Yuffie, Yuffie/Vincent, Vincent/Yuffie/Cid… eventual Cid/Yuffie.

**POSSIBLE other pairing(s):** Cloud/Tifa, Barret/Shera

**Summary:** Even Hero's are human. What is Cid to do when a one-night stand turns into something far more complicated? What will happen when a dark secret is exposed? What does Vincent have to do with any of this? …and what the stars is with the yellow ribbons?!

**Warning(s):** H/C, lemon, M/F, M/M (possibly), M/F/M, N/c, D/s, Preg, + Others.

**Collared Affection**

**Chapter Two **

**_Gunman and Grysal Greens_**

"Well?" Cid asked as he sat down on an uncomfortable chair in an uncomfortable atmosphere. He could barely hear the sounds of card games and gambling drinkers around the tavern restaurant; his mind was much too focused and drowning in shock. "How're you brat?" The pilot's voice came out a stutter and he could not tear his gaze from the obvious bulge of his comrade's waist. Was air even getting to his lungs at this point?

"You're going to burn yourself, you old fart." Yuffie interjected in her ever-eloquent wording. She shoved an ashtray beneath his burning cigarette and bit her lip. Nerves and unease were making an unpleasant rollercoaster in her gut and it was hard to sound as sure of herself as per usual. So much had changed, even months prior to her current state. "So… what you doing in," the ninja paused and rubbed her throat. Why was her voice cracking? "…doing in Junon?"

An angered snort left Highwind and he looked up, pushing out his new cigarette. Why he had bothered lighting it when he finally sat down, he wasn't sure. He obviously could not concentrate enough to smoke it. "I should be asking you that. When were you planning to fucking tell me?"

"Oh, I… was going to do that soon," Yuffie lied. "I was on my way to Rocket Town already!"

Cid frowned and narrowed his eyes at her. "Chocobo shit. You're not even on the same damn continent."

A nervous chuckle left the woman. "You know me!" Yuffie stammered out with a high-pitched squeal. "Heard about some materia here and I couldn't keep my sticky fingers from finding it!"

"Right."

"Really, I planned on telling you." Kisaragi shifted and her toes curled inside her sandals. It still felt awkward to be wearing a dress – a sundress, no less – but _someone _had insisted. "I… geese Cid, don't give me that look!"

Cid leaned back. She was pregnant and he was going to be a father. _Him_, a father. "Well, I know now and you're not going to be able to keep me away any longer."

Yuffie hung her head. "I'm really sorry." An uncomfortable silence spread between them and she finally spoke after a waiter stopped to refill their drinks. "After all that happened… you know, before you found me in the forest that day," she paused again.

Highwind's eyes narrowed. He remembered all right. Those few months she was missing had thrown Avalanche into disarray. It had felt like another Deep Ground when those damn "obsessed" fools had held her hostage. Finding her in the woods that day after a tip off… that was the most relieved he had felt in years. That damn brat had weaseled her way into all of Avalanche's hearts – despite her sticky fingers. "Yeah, I remember."

"…I guess I just couldn't face you," Yuffie stammered out and her pitch raised a bit. "I mean, so much had happened and I practically _threw_ myself at you like grysal greens to a starving Chocobo! How was I supposed to show up and say 'Congrats, Shera, you're gonna be a step-momma!'?"

The pilot choked on his gulp of water. He had picked a bad time to take a drink. "Why the fuck would you say that? Shera and I ain't married and I am not some damn Chocobo!"

"Well, duh!" Yuffie replied. "But, it's SO obvious you two will get married."

"Well you're wrong," Cid snapped. His face had tinted red and he looked towards the window for a moment. "Shera moved out a few weeks ago," he quickly explained.

"You're kidding!"

Blue eyes narrowed. "Of course I'm not—Vincent?" Highwind nearly jumped to his feet. He had not even noticed the caped man come up to the end of the table. "What the hell're you doin' here?"

Vincent nodded in greeting and glanced towards Yuffie curiously, before shifting back to the pilot. "Happens chance, it appears."

"Well fuck me," Cid murmured with embarrassment. "Eh, how long you been standing there?"

"My answer would be most… improper."

The pilot frowned. "You got to speak fucking so I can understand it, damn it." Blue eyes looked between the ninja and gunman, he could have sworn each shared a look just now. Forget that. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, yes," Vincent began. "Tifa called, I was in the area and offered to locate you. She is requesting our presence at her home in Midgar."

Cid tensed. "What happened?"

"Nothing our of sorts," the gunman added. "It appears she wishes to have everyone together for a… gathering tomorrow."

"This really ain't a good time," Cid stated and glanced to Yuffie unconsciously. The woman shifted under his stare and he averted his eyes again. Vincent was standing there expectantly, as though he already knew he would say that. "Well, fine then," Highwind continued and pushed to his feet.

The ninja pursed her lips. "You sure?" At the bland look from the blond man, she hesitated. "Well, I guess we could tell everyone we got hit by a confuse materia and—"

"You've got to be fuckin' kidding me," Cid interjected. "What idiot would believe some damn crap like that?" His head shook and he grabbed his pack of cigarettes. "I need a smoke," he murmured and walked towards the door, away from his two comrades who seemed to not follow. His hearing felt clogged and none of this seemed real. Yuffie pregnant? With his child? He looked to his cigarettes and stared at them, as though expecting them to combust. _If I find out Barret put something in these again, I'll fuckin' kill him._

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**A/n:** Mwhahaa! Another chapter up and I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully less grammatical errors, but feel free to point them out. I have been trying to fix my writing errors, so every little bit helps. Be sure to let me know if you liked the chapter!


	3. Confuse Materia

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters. _Obviously._

**Pairing(s):** Cid/Yuffie, Yuffie/Vincent, Vincent/Yuffie/Cid… eventual Cid/Yuffie.

**POSSIBLE other pairing(s):** Cloud/Tifa, Barret/Shera

**Summary:** Even Hero's are human. What is Cid to do when a one-night stand turns into something far more complicated? What will happen when a dark secret is exposed? What does Vincent have to do with any of this? …and what the stars is with the yellow ribbons?!

**Warning(s):** H/C, lemon, M/F, M/M (possibly), M/F/M, N/c, D/s, Preg, + Others.

**Collared Affection**

**Chapter Three **

_**Confuse Materia**_

"Confused materia… caused this?" Tifa's voice was skeptical and she glanced between her two comrades who had arrived only several minutes ago, along with Vincent who had gone up to rest immediately upon arrival. Both were looking paler by the moment and Barrett's laughter did not help the matter.

"Let me get this straight," Lockheart paused and took a long look at Wallace who let out more bursts of laughter. "This is not funny, Barret!" Another chuckle left and she clenched her fists. "Yuffie is _pregnant_. That is a very serious—"

Cloud shifted in his bar stool. The martial artist was soon to be irate, judging by the look on her face and the obvious reddening. If he did not step in, there would be no more Barret when she was done with him.

"Be quiet!" Yuffie's voice silenced the laughter and arguing. With hands promptly on her hips, she turned to her female comrade. "No offense Tif, but this has nothing to do with you," another chortle of laughter followed and platinum eyes snapped to the man giving it. "And Tifa is right, you old marshmallow. This is serious and if I'd known you would all react this way, I wouldn't have bothered coming here at all!" Yuffie's voice cracked and she turned abruptly. Her feet could not carry her fast enough to the stairs and up above the bar – away from all of _them_.

"Why do I even care what they think?" The ninja asked, wiping furiously at her cheeks as she walked down the hall. Yelling was carrying up the stairs and more liquid leaked from her burning orbs. Obviously, her tear ducts were broken. Yes, of course they were - ninja's didn't cry.

"It is not unusual to be upset when disappointed in those you respect."

Kisaragi snapped her head up and came to a stop abruptly - just inches from Vincent. He was standing in the last doorway, capeless and eyeing her unnervingly. The same way he always looked at her when he was considering something. "Vincent…"

A loud spree of cursing broke their concentration and Yuffie flinched as the front door slammed shut. Cid was more than angry, it seemed.

Vincent pursed his lips and stepped to the side, waiting only a moment for her to step inside before closing the door quietly. In silence, he watched as she walked to the window and looked down at the street below. He suspected Cloud had followed Cid outside, as Tifa and Barret could be heard fighting again downstairs. This new "7th Heaven" of his comrades, did seem to carry loud voices easily.

"This is all my fault." Yuffie groaned and pressed her forehead against the glass. Her eyes closed and she tried to relax. "Why do I always mess up, Vince? Why can't I do anything right?"

"Yuffie," the gunman paused as he walked up behind her. He spared a look at the two blonds standing on the street below; one of which was pointing towards the tavern below quite animatedly. "It is unwise to be so hard on oneself."

Vincent moved his unaltered hand to her shoulder and slipped it to loosen the yellow ribbon on her neck. The fabric slipped away easily as she turned to face him. "Learn from your mistakes." His face became stern, as though it upset him to view what he revealed. The tips of his fingers touched the tattooing on the side of her neck and his eyes swallowed hers. "Even the ones you cannot change… _my Pet_."

* * *

Dinner was more uncomfortable than arriving had been, Cid noted with a stab of fork against tough meat. Yuffie looked more tense than usual beside him and the empty seat across from him was bothering him for some reason. "When the fuck is that idiot going to get here?"

Nanaki looked up from position in front of the fire, beside Marlene and Denzel who had taken to eating with him on the floor… and away from the unpleasant atmosphere. "Impeccable timing, Cid. I believe he just stepped in."

"Huh?" Barret turned in his seat and gave a grunt. His eye was swollen, but he could still see the primly dressed man looking far more happy then the rest of them. "'bout time you showed up!"

"Take a damn seat, Reeve!" Cid bellowed and kicked the chair across from him out from the table. "Before that damn wench jumps down your damn throat."

Tifa huffed, but Cloud's sigh stopped her from commenting.

Reeve shifted. "Eh, have I interrupted?"

"Sit." The chimed response of both Cid and Tifa echoed and they shared a pointed glare in the others direction.

"Ah, Vincent," Tuesti hesitated as he came around the table. His eyes shifted from the tall man leaning against a pillar near the table and to the woman diagonally across from his seat now at his side. The pleased expression dropped instantly and he paled. "Miss. Yuffie," Reeve took a moment to cough and then darted to look back at the gunman. "I seem to have missed something…"

"Cid's." Vincent replied simply.

Highwind narrowed his eyes. "You got a fucking problem with that too?"

Reeve blinked and then shook his head abruptly. "N-no, of course not! It was just…" his eyes looked to Yuffie, almost reprovingly. "unexpected."

"Good. Eat this crap already then," Cid continued, jabbing his fork at another slice of cut meat. Even if Tifa did cook a good meal, he was not going to admit it. "I need a drink tonight."

"Oh, yes, in a moment," Tuesti looked to Vincent again and gestured to Yuffie with his eyes, the woman luckily focusing intently on her food. "Can I speak with you a moment? Some minor details about the last time you helped the WRO." To cover, before it could be suggested he just do so here, he continued. "Privately? Its rather important."

Vincent nodded only once and turned to leave. He knew exactly what this important "meeting" pertained too and it had nothing to do with the WRO.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**A/n:** Mwhahaa! Sorry it took a few days. We finished our Adoption Homestudy on the 29th and we are not officially Waiting for a Match!! Needless to say, I have been much to energetic to sit down and type. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to let me know! Lots of twists still ahead. Mwhahaa! For those that don't know what "pets" are in my fics, don't worry, it will be mentioned in a little bit more detail soon. For those of you who do know… haha, you know what could be in store now!


	4. Secret Bindings

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters. _Obviously._

**Pairing(s):** Cid/Yuffie, Yuffie/Vincent, Vincent/Yuffie/Cid… eventual Cid/Yuffie.

**POSSIBLE other pairing(s):** Cloud/Tifa, Barret/Shera

**Summary:** Even Hero's are human. What is Cid to do when a one-night stand turns into something far more complicated? What will happen when a dark secret is exposed? What does Vincent have to do with any of this? …and what the stars is with the yellow ribbons?!

**Warning(s):** H/C, lemon, M/F, M/M (possibly), M/F/M, N/c, D/s, Preg, + Others.

**Collared Affection**

**Chapter Four**

_**Secret Bindings**_

Vincent pursed his lips as the door shut behind a none-too-quite Reeve. To his luck, the others had not spared either of them too much of a look as they vacated the closed tavern. To be on the end of Tifa's ranting was the last he needed right now. There were far more important matters to address… especially considering his Pet's current state.

"I cannot believe this!" Reeve shouted and broke his companions shifting thoughts. He swiped a hand through the air and gestured to the floor in an attempt to point at the woman eating downstairs. "Pregnant? Tell me I am wrong, Vincent. Tell me she has just gained some weight – or some other type of explanation as to why she is in that… that… _state_."

At the lack of response, the WRO leader turned and began to pace. "Do you know what could happen? Pet's cannot have a _child_."

Valentine frowned. Unless a new addition had joined the Pet regulations, he was incorrect. "I've seen no laws against it… in her case," he added. "Yuffie's crime was not a violent endeavor; there have been no restrictions to her permanent status as a Pet."

"Well... no. No, I suppose it _IS_ legal," Reeve replied. He paused at those words and turned to face his comrade again. A solemn look had returned to his face. "That does not mean it is not... frowned upon – even you cannot deny that. Pet's children have more rights than them! Don't you understand how easy it would be for charges to be brought up against you and her? All one would have to do is see her raising her voice, just an inkling, to the child and…"

Tuesti hesitated. The stern look he was being regarded with had the unnerving ability to make him unsettled. With a turn, he paced again. He had to make sure Vincent understood. "You are her Master, the one who would be solely responsible for the child she brings to this world." Reeve let out a long sigh and stopped. This was ridiculous. He turned back to the capeless man – an unnerving sight all of its own. "You cannot tell me you actually _want _a child running around the Mansion with you."

"There is one matter you are forgetting," Vincent calmly interjected. His eyes closed briefly. "The child she carries is Cid's." Crimson eyes flicked back to the other man and Vincent could not help but wonder why his chest hurt. "It was you who embedded the contraceptive materia into Yuffie's stomach shortly after she became my Pet. The only one to have bedded her before then was him."

"At the auction..."

"It is unlikely my altered body is capable of producing offspring." Vincent's voice grew dark. "…Lucrecia had no interest in allowing me to be creator to another's child. …Even if she held no interest in such herself."

"Then it is still a possibility, Vincent. We do not know that for certain - not without running tests." Reeve smoothed two fingers across his forehead. He would not even try to get his comrade to come in for testing. There had been enough arguing over that in the past – not that he could blame the man for his aversion to scientists. "Is Cid aware of this?"

Vincent looked away. "No. There has not been enough time to discuss it."

The door opened, Reeve tensed and Vincent drew his hand back to his holster instinctively.

Reeve stuttered. "C-cid! Done with dinner so soon?"

Highwind frowned and pulled the cigarette from his mouth. "Aware of what?"

"Perhaps I should go," Tuesti interjected. He looked to Vincent and tried to form an apology, but nothing left his lips. "I'll talk to you later, Vince."

"Aware of what?" Cid repeated and moved further into the room. The door shut and his nerves flared. There was something strange about the way Reeve was acting. Even Vincent seemed more tense than normal. "What the fuck is this about? You got a fucking problem with Yuffie being knocked up too?"

Vincent gave a small grunt and crossed his arms. He looked towards the windows. "Yes, but for different reasons."

"Fucking figures!" The pilot snapped. He tossed his cigarette to the floor and stomped it out. "Well? I'm listening! What the fuck is your problem then?"

A slender black eyebrow rose as Valentine looked back. It was obvious the shorter man was prepared to fight if necessary. This was getting far too complicated – it was time he knew. "Are you willing to raise this child?"

"Of course I am!" Cid bellowed. "What the hell do you think I am doing? I didn't fucking deny the brat was mine, did I?"

"Perhaps I should rephrase that," Vincent added. "Are you willing to raise this child without Yuffie?"

"Without Yuffie?" Highwind scoffed. Why that thought panged him, he wasn't sure. They had had a night together yeah, but… well, so what if dreamt about her often? "What the twisted tits of Jenova are you talking about? Yuffie may be a fucking brat half the time, but I doubt she'd fucking run out on her own kid! You've seen how she is with Denzel and Marlene – she'll be fuckin' good at raising brats." A grunt left him. "It'll probably be a damn klepto, but who the fuck cares?"

Vincent sighed and spoke firmly. "Yuffie is not allowed to raise a child."

The pilot gave an indignant sneer. "Allowed? Who the fuck are you to decide that? You ain't her fucking Master, you damn bastard!"

Silence answered and Cid furrowed his eyebrows. Why wasn't that damn coffin dweller saying anything.

"I am." Vincent simply replied.

Highwind snorted. His heart was slamming against his ribcage. There was something going on that he knew was about to change everything. Some deep dark secret… "You _'am' _what?"

"_Yuffie's Master."_

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**A/n:** Mwhahaa! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Poor Cid… he is in over his head at the moment. Just how are him and Yuffie going to "get together"? Don't forget to review!


	5. Sour Words

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters. _Obviously._

**Pairing(s):** Cid/Yuffie, Yuffie/Vincent, Vincent/Yuffie/Cid… eventual Cid/Yuffie.

**POSSIBLE other pairing(s):** Cloud/Tifa, Barret/Shera

**Summary:** Even Hero's are human. What is Cid to do when a one-night stand turns into something far more complicated? What will happen when a dark secret is exposed? What does Vincent have to do with any of this? …and what the stars is with the yellow ribbons?

**Warning(s):** H/C, lemon, M/F, M/M (possibly), M/F/M, N/c, D/s, Preg, + Others.

* * *

**Collared Affection**

**Chapter Five**

_**Sour Words**_

"What has got into the both of you?" Tifa screeched and slapped a piece of meat onto Vincent's black eye – careless of the gunman's disclaimer of the 'needless precaution'. She knew well enough that since Chaos had returned to the life stream, Vincent was healing much slower than before.

"Really," the brunette continued and cast a glare to Cid across the room. The pilot was unscathed, though his face was so red from anger she would not be surprised if he burst a blood vessel. "…How ridiculous! Both of you acting like children."

Tifa shook her head and moved to the sink to rinse off her hands. "Really, you both should be very ashamed."

Yuffie closed her eyes. This couldn't be happening. They were all going to find out –_ if they didn't know already. _She could feel Cloud's unwavering gaze on her and she pressed her hand closer to forehead. He had heard something when he broke up the fight upstairs, she was certain. After all, she had only been several feet behind him when the words had been spoken – _if she heard_, of course he had too.

The sound of Tifa's voice was still echoing through the thick walls and the ninja shifted her feet uncomfortably. Not only were her ankles swollen, but carrying this extra weight was draining her energy a lot faster too.

_At least… it will be out in the open now. _A sudden surge of relief and anxiety accompanied her thought. _No more hiding this from everyone and having to make excuses. Or, finding different ways to cover my collar. _Sick. That was how she felt now, but Yuffie doubted it was from her morning sickness.

"Yuffie?" A carrying voice made the woman raise her head.

Kisaragi frowned; Barret looked up; and Reeve shifted. Only Nanaki was not seemingly interested and continued to stare out the nearby window. If Yuffie could guess, she would estimate that the flame-tailed "cat" knew far more than he let on.

Cloud cleared his throat. "Is it true?" His voice lowered to a whisper, as though speaking it aloud would make it so, even if it was not. "Are you… Vincent's _Pet_?"

Vincent looked sideways to his blond comrade. His eye stung and the piece of meat had left a lingering smell. Tifa was in the next room, but with the door now closed between them he could not hear what was going on. He could bet on the topic however. "It was not her intent to deceive you, despite what you may think."

Cid snorted. His head cocked to the side and he glared at the man. "Don't fuckin' talk to me right now." _Why do I fucking care anyway? I might not have a damn brat coming into this world to worry over. I should be happy, shouldn't I?_

"The only ones Yuffie has been with, in the timeframe for this pregnancy, is you and myself," Valentine continued, seemingly unconcerned of the man's spiteful command. "It is unlikely I am capable of procreation. Even if I _were_… I am unfit to care for a child."

"You would make her fucking get rid of it then?" Cid snapped. His response caused a visible surprise in the older man and he raised his lip in a snarl. "Some damn savior you're claiming to be! Did you even ask her what she wanted to do, or did you just act like the fucking 'Master' you are and take that from her too?"

Vincent pursed his lips.

"What a fucking asshole!" Highwind continued. His hand slammed against the nearby table and he stood. "Who the fuck do you think you are? I want answers Vincent - I want them now! How in Jenova's shiny ass did Yuffie became your – _no!_ – how did she even _become_ a goddamn _pet_ to begin with? She's one of the fucking _HEROES_ of this damn planet! Why the fuck haven't either of you said anything to any of us? _To me_?"

Vincent sighed. "How Yuffie became a Pet is a matter you will have to discuss with her. It is not my choic—it is not _appropriate_ for me to disclose such details. Regarding how I became her Master… it was simply because I had come to find her before any of you. I've only done what is necessary to preserve her life as much as I can."

Cid shook his head. "I can't believe this!" His hands fumbled for his cigarettes, if there was ever a time for a smoke, it was now.

"The lack of disclosure was… unavoidable," the gunman remarked after a long pause. "Due to our status amongst the world Reeve and I managed to persuade the head of the Pet division to keep her name unlisted in the public records. There are only a few hunters, observers, and higher authorities that know of her position. Although Yuffie must abide by the Pet laws, it is permitted for her to hide this status…and her collar. …There were penalties for these demands…"

"That explains quite a bit," another's voice exclaimed. Cloud shifted as he heard Barret make an obscene remark behind him. The two men had not even noticed them at the door.

"Then this is true?" Strife repeated the words as though no matter how much he knew the answer, he couldn't believe it. He couldn't stop asking, hoping someone would simply ask him what he was talking about instead.

"Where's Yuffie?" Cid demanded.

Cloud shifted uncomfortably. "She's in the living room with Tifa and Nanaki."

Vincent stood and held out an arm to stop the pilot. "If you plan to go in there and upset Yuffie further, I will not allow it."

_"Screw you, Tifa!"_

The words echoed, interrupting what would certainly be another argument and the men could hear Yuffie's shouting continue. At the sound of the front door opening, Vincent quickly pushed past the others. When Yuffie got upset, she got foolish.

_"Don't you fucking think of telling me what to do, Tifa!" _Yuffie yelled again, her face damp and red as she stood by the door being held shut by her female friend. _"One Master is enough, I don't need you trying to act like one! Don't think that because I'm a pet - yeah, that's right, a pet! - you can order me around too! Fuck you and fuck your stupid, lousy, pushy self. I'm leaving - now get your hand off the door!"_

Tifa ground her teeth, looking less angry and more worried anything. "No, Yuffie! I know your angry at me and I am angry too, but I'm not stupid. I know Pet laws and if you really are one, you should know better than to try to leave without your Mas-- _Vincent_. I'm not about to let you go get hurt - and in your condition no less! - just because you don't like what I have to say!"

"So I'm stupid now too?" Yuffie bellowed; knowing she was being unreasonable now. She just hated Tifa being right when she was being such a bitch... "Just because I want to get away from you I'm stupid?"

"You're taking that out of context--"

"Enough!"

Both women silenced as Vincent came to a stop before them. He was a commanding presence, as always. Crimson eyes flickered as he looked to Tifa, his expression not pleased. "I'd think you would know how to control your own anger better than to take it out on a pregnant woman."

Yuffie felt satisfaction as Tifa looked away, looking thoroughly chastened... but then the eyes came to her.

The gunman gave a small sigh, his voice calmer but more disappointed somehow. "Come Yuffie, it would be best we left now."

"Fucking great," Cid growled, pulling on his jacket as he came up behind Vincent. "Come on, we'll take the airship. I want to get the hell out of here too."

"You don't have to leave," Tifa interjected, her hands twisting together. "I didn't mean..."

Vincent cast a look over and the woman silenced.

"Let's go already," Yuffie whispered and opened the door. She just wanted to get away... from everyone. Everything...

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**A/n:** Now that I've made everyone wait for a long time... hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sadly, most of it is from when I last updated and had wrote more... just never finished it off. Useless waiting? hehe... Hope someone is still reading this! ^__^


End file.
